Isabelle Hausler
"The name's Belle, and you made a big mistake trying to fuck with me or my dad." ''- Isabelle.'' Isabelle, nicknamed Belle, is a main protagonist of the Abnormalverse storyline. She finds that her father has went missing and goes to search for him, but stumbles across and accidentally gets herself intertwined in a plot to stop a group of cultists trying to summon an "eldritch god". Background History Isabelle was born in Hamburg to her parents, Gene Morgan (the daughter of Barrie Morgan) and James Edwin. Her life was relatively normal until she was four years old, when her father got a phone call from the hospital telling him that his wife was in emergency care, that her skin began to randomly peel off of her body, everywhere, in an excruciatingly painful manner. Due to the unknown conditions of this and the lack of necessary equipment to stop or at least slow the tearing down, and a large amount of blood lost from it, Isabelle's mother died an untimely death and her father seemingly went insane. Three days after receiving the news, Edwin brought Isabelle to the Dixieland Orphanage in the next city over, in Berlin. He ran the doorbell and ran away before they answered, leaving behind his daughter and a note with only her first name, leaving her virtually anonymous. Belle wouldn't see her real father again for years. Due to the rather poor treatment she received at the orphanage, she became extremely resentful of staying there and would sneak out regularly when she was able to. The Orphanage and The Photographer Two years later, during one of her escapades outside of the orphanage at night, she peeks around an alleyway on the side of one of the buildings to see a man walking down the street, making note of a large camera that he's holding. Before getting confronted by two other men, threatening to rob him. One of them, who is holding a gun, places it to the man's head. The man at gunpoint proceeds to tell the robbers that they would watch it if he were them. Information Themes * The Kinks - Supersonic Rocket Ship * Mad Forest Personality Powers and Abilities Personal *Creativity/Analysis - Much like the father she grew up with, Belle has a knack for quickly coming up with solutions to different situations, and can be quite analytical of things. This is especially apparent when she's younger, as she's able to escape the orphanage at six years old multiple times without getting caught. She also picks up on video games quickly. Additionally, she's able to discern Abnormalities and how they work by observing people use them long enough. *Belle posesses some skill in using weapons and in basic hand to hand combat, being taught by Thomas. Weapons * Orpheus - One of two special guns created by Thomas, given to Belle. It appears to be a standard magnum revolver, but with its name written onto the right side of the barrel. Thomas imbued special properties into the gun, allowing it to fire specialized bullets which teleport Isabelle to wherever they land. Abnormality * The Manhattan Project - Belle has the ability to generate and control hydrogen. She can manipulate hydrogen at the subatomic level. When she's using her ability, a single, large electron will materialize out of nothing and begin to slowly orbit around her, akin to a single electron orbiting a hydrogen nucleus. The electron itself wasn't thought to do anything, however. Due to the versatility of hydrogen, Isabelle is able to put her powers to use for a variety of different purposes. ** Water Manipulation - She can control water, ice, and steam by manipulating the hydrogen particles in water molecules, for a variety of effects. *** Cloud Manipulation - Belle can control clouds by controlling the massive amount of hydrogen that clouds are made up of. **** Weather Manipulation - To a lesser extent, she is able to manipulate certain types of weather, by controlling the clouds around the general area. By doing this, she has been able to change the weather to make it sunny, cause it to rain and hail, cause fog to roll in, or bring about a full blown thunderstorm by bringing in clouds that could potentially cause one to happen close to each other. ** Freezing - Belle can create liquid and solid hydrogen, which are extremely cold, and use them for freezing purposes. She will typically prepare freezing blasts of hydrogen. *** Weapon Creation - After learning from Thomas, Belle has learned how to construct certain weapons out of solid hydrogen, such as knives or gauntlets. ** Nuclear Manipulation - Belle is able to control the energy created from the nuclear reactions she has her hydrogen particles cause to a certain extent, by manipulating the hydrogen just as it's reacting and releasing the energy from nuclear fusion. The amount of energy she is able to produce is unknown. She can usually project this energy in the form of concussive blasts. *** Solar Manipulation - The energy produced is similar to that of the Sun, which is fitting, because of what the sun uses as its source of energy. Belle is able to "mimic the Sun" somewhat by being able to produce solar winds and flares, and even potentially being able to create a solar storm. ** Combustion - She can also heat up hydrogen, in order to create "fireballs" of sorts. Belle can easily cause explosions with said fireballs... *** Nuclear Explosion - ...both small and up to the size of a thermonuclear bomb, though the latter takes longer to create and is harder to use. *** Nuclear Fire Manipulation - The flames that Belle creates from combusting hydrogen particles are radioactive. ** Ionization - Belle can ionize the hydrogen particles she generates, and continue to manipulate the resulting cations and anions that are created as a result of it. *** Plasma Manipulation - She can proceed to manipulate these ions, usually doing so by generating electricity from them. She can charge up a massive amount of electricity fairly quickly, and blast powerful bolts of plasma away. **** Positive Electricity Manipulation - Belle can manipulate hydrons to generate positively charged electricity. *** Electron Manipulation - Isabelle may directly control the electrons from within the ionized gas herself. **** Electromagnetism Manipulation - By manipulating the charged particles to a certain extent, Belle can create EM waves, which can be used, in turn, to generate electromagnetic blasts, disrupt technology with EMPs, or even to surround the area in a magnetic field. **** Electron Shields - Belle can create energy shields out of gathered electrons, making for a useful form of repelling most attacks. ** Aero-Telekinesis - By controlling massive amounts of hydrogen, Isabelle can perform a form of "pseudo-telekinesis" with her powers and move objects. *** Flight - By surrounding herself with her own hydrogen, Isabelle is able to move herself around with powerful gusts and lift herself into the air. She can ignite the hydrogen under her feet to boost herself in any direction she wants at high speeds. Belle likes to think that this propulsion turns her "into a human rocket." *** Hydrogen Wind - Belle can whip up powerful gusts of hydrogen to release with. *** Razor Wind - She can concentrate a flat, pressurized jet of hydrogen, which she can fire like a bullet. The jet can cut at most solid objects, and firing multiple razor winds can tear through them. *** Binding - She is able to hold someone or something in place by surrounding them with pressurized hydrogen. *** ** Electron - Formerly thought to be useless, the effects of the electron will not manifest until Belle finds herself in either the vacuum of space or on any celestial body that she cannot survive in. If either of these criteria have been met, the electron will merge with Isabelle's body, causing her to glow slightly. As long as she is like this, she will be able to breathe, regardless of the atmosphere. As a result, Belle can travel through space unaided. Ever since the first automated use of this, Belle has been able to activate the "Hydride Suit" at will. Limitations *Hydrogen, when it's being used for its explosive purposes, is extremely dangerous. Belle must take caution when using her powers. Trivia *Isabelle's favorite games are stated to be Guilty Gear, ''the ''Touhou Project ''series, ''Castlevania, ''and ''Earthbound. *Her nickname is a reference to the name of the Disney Character . Category:Character Sheets Category:Female Characters Category:Slapson Characters Category:Abnormalverse Characters